


Occupied

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Dirty Talk, Interruption, M/M, Mating Press, Omega!Hepta, Throk blocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Throk just wanted to relax after such a long day.





	Occupied

**Author's Note:**

> hey some more Throk block! Hope you guys enjoy and has not been beta read
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

The day had just been downright exhausting.

Well what day wasn’t exhausting considering the work he did for the Empire? He was a commander, a leader who kept the others in line and moving so that the ship and the crew wouldn’t be thrown into disarray.

An important cog in an ever moving machine.

However today had been particularly rough with his mate on a mission and everyone on edge about the current colonization of a particularly difficult planet.  Throk had spent the entire day battling the planet’s security systems, hacking into them and breaking down the firewalls in order to get to the power core. 

A taxing but rewarding day. 

All he wanted wasn’t to pick up his favorite food, and go to his quarters to rest and watch some intergalactic soap opera. Well that is until his mate comes home from his own mission.

…………………….

“Are….ah…you s-sure this is the right p-place—mmm!”

“Are you questioning me, pet?”

A whimper escapes Hepta as he grips the armrest of the couch and biting his bottom lip. His legs were spreadopen, the crotch of his lieutenant uniform pulled open.

Sendak panted softly as he rolled his hips into his second lieutenant’s, biting his bottom lip at the heat clenching around his cock and ears lowering when hands grip his shoulders.

He could feel Hepta’s claws dig into his shoulders as he leaned down to press his forehead to his.

“S-Sir…!” Hepta tilted his head back as slick gushes our around the length hitting his spot. He bites his bottom lip with a blushing smile as the thrusts begin to pick up their pace…

……………….

Throk blew on the steam rising from his noodle stew as he slowly approaches his quarters with a sigh of relief.

Not much longer until he could just sit back, relax and enjoy an uneventaful evening. As much a he loved his job in the Empire, he did appreciate the quiet moments to just be himself for a while.

He takes a quick sip of the broth and slurps up some noodles with a soft groan. God’s he hoped there was no more trouble from this planet for a while as they gather up resources and new labor from the inhabitants.

When the lane, slips out, he types in his code before he enters his quarters. He puts down a few data pads he had brought with him down in the small side table against the wall before he heads towards the living room.

Soon he would be sitting on his couch, with the holo screen on, and finally he would find out what happened between Myrkel and Grimdella in _The Fate Of Our Stars—_

_“OOOH!_ Oh stars siiiiiir! Sir please please please….!”

He almost crushes his cup of soup in his hands at the last think he ever wanted to see today.

There, on his couch was Commander Sendak and one of his lieutenants’. He stares in complete shock at Sendak’s cock sliding in and out of the slit, stretching it with each plunging thrust and watching Hepta’s legs shake from pleasure. A cry leaves the lieutenant as he grips on to the couch cushions with a whine.

Throk couldn’t believe what he was seeing right now. Or well he could believe it just not that it was happening _in his living room._

_“…._ I’m sorry I didn’t recall inviting anyone to my chamber for a romp today….!!!”

This time he did  squeeze the cup and got the note set on his hand, noodles and all. His ears pin back as Sendak snaps his head around and stares at Throk for a moment. Hepta looked and then immediately tried to hide his face our if sheer embarrassment.

“You said he wouldn’t be back for another hour!” Hepta whispered.

In a blink Throk was suddenly very close to their faces, with n angered smile on his dance, “Oh you don’t say!? Hmmm, hmmm hmmm, I wonder what Haxus is going to say when he finds out his little pets used my living room to fuck like rygnirathian rabbits high off quintessence!!”

Sendak rolled off Hepta in surprise and trying to get away from Throk’s angry face as he pulls our roughly in the process.

“Throk, please, we’re so sorry we—”

“You can apologize by GETTING OUT OF MY QUARTERS AND NOT SHOWING YOUR FACES NEAR ME FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS!!! NOW _GET OUT BEFORE I TELL HAXUS!!”_

Well..they didn’t need to be told twice. 

Throk glares after them and watches them grab at their zippers, trying to fix their armor as they scramble for the door. He watches them go and huffs as the door slammed open before he turned back to his couch.

Stars smelt him he needed to disinfect it now didn’t he?

He blinked when he realized his hand was wet and then growls in frustration.

“Fucker owes me soup…”


End file.
